


MOSS AND WATER

by StoriesAndMagic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAndMagic/pseuds/StoriesAndMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 AU in which Jarpad is a spirit of nature and Jensen is human. Love strikes and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jarpad

MOSS AND WATER

 

Chapter 1. Jarpad.

The mist was resting upon the meadow while the full moon appeared in the sky. She liked to watch herself in the mirror that was the lake; she was especially beautiful that night. Jarpad was seated on a polished stone that the stream had deposited on the shore, he couldn’t sleep, and his mind was restless. He wanted to voice his questions but he was sure the moon or the lake wouldn’t understand him. The nearby tree was looking at him with some sort of compassion. It was an old tree that had seen and experienced lots of things; the tree was certain he could help the young spirit of the woods or, at least, give him some advice.

Jarpad was indeed a spirit of nature, one of the guardians of the forest. With his multi-coloured eyes he could make animals happy, butterflies fly and flowers bloom. With a touch of his soft hands, the fruits would ripen in the branches. With the light of his smile the sun shone through the darkest depths of the woods. With his tears, rain was summoned. He had left the immensity of the forest a couple of days ago, following a beautiful creature that had crossed it, coming from nowhere and going to the nearest village. Jarpad was fascinated by the creature, it singed and laughed happily every time it saw an animal or a strange plant. Jarpad knew perfectly well which creature that was: a human, a man; he knew humans were untrustworthy and dangerous but that human didn’t seem to be of much danger. Since then, he had remained sat by the lake, waiting for the man to return. Sadness was starting to swell in his heart; the man would probably never cross the woods again.

\- You can’t fall in love with a human – the tree spoke with a deep voice, a sound coming from the Earth herself – It’s forbidden.  
Jarpad looked down at the lake, saw the moon on it and smiled.  
\- Do you think that’s what’s happening to me?  
The tree shook his branches and sighed.  
\- You’ve been thinking of him since you saw him, you’ve been waiting for him to come back and you’ve neglected your duties as guardian of the woods.  
Jarpad looked up at the tree, he felt like crying. Those words were the truth.  
\- I can’t help it. His green eyes like the grass on the valley, his hair like threads of gold and his lips like plums have charmed me in a way I’m not able to explain.  
The tree felt compassion towards the young spirit, he didn’t want to hurt him but he had to tell him the consequences.  
\- You and him can’t be together. He’ll have to die to be transformed into a new spirit of nature to be with you or you’ll have to become human and live with the humans.  
The eyes of Jarpad brightened under the full moon light.  
\- Can I really become human?  
\- That would be a bad idea. – replied the tree with a sternly tone.  
\- Why?  
\- Who’s going to take care of us if you leave? Who’s going to guard the forest? You’re a child of Nature, Jarpad, you can’t just give up.  
The young spirit knew deep inside those words were true but he felt so confused, so heartbroken.  
The lake nymph had been listening to the conversation and decided to intervene. She arose from the waters, her white dress and her long blond hair sparkled with luminous drops.  
\- One of my sisters made the mistake of falling in love with a human. It was a long time ago. She was the guardian of a gorgeous lake on top of one of the snowy mountains. One day, a man stopped by, her heart filled with something she couldn’t explain, later she knew it was love. She left when the man left. She abandoned her duties and became human. Last we knew, she got married to the man and formed a family.  
Jarpad looked at the nymph with sad eyes.  
\- But she was happy, she did what she desired.  
\- You don’t understand. – her voice sounded exhasperated – She left and the lake dried. The animals that lived in it died and so did the other animals which depended on them. The mountain turned into a somber and frightening moor , no more life on it. This is what happens when one of us leaves.

 

Jarpad was overtaken by a terrible sadness, more profound that the one he felt at the thought of never seeing his man again. He wanted to cry but he knew if he did, a huge storm would shake the woods and wake up all the animals. He looked back at the tree. He was nodding, reaffirming the nymp’s words.  
Jarpad got up, thanked them both and walked towards the forest. The sun was alredy sneaking in the horizon painting the vegetation with a golden light. Jarpad marvelled at the beauty, at what was part of him but his eyes were only seeing the eyes of the man in the greenish colours of the woods.


	2. Jensen

The perfume of sandalwood was present in all the rooms of the temple. He loved it as well as the peace he could feel there. He wasn’t a monk or a religious man, he was an artist, a poet and so he looked for beauty everywhere. The temple wasn’t very far from the gorgeous forest he had crossed a few days ago. He had asked to stay for a bit of resting and something to eat. He had offered a few coins but the monks refused.

He woke up at dawn; the orange light of the early sun caressed him when he walked out of the stone walls of the temple. He felt a special warmness inside of him, his mind was opening and his heart was dictating him words that he had to put on paper. He strolled slowly towards a small stairway made of rocks that climbed up a hill. The ground was carpeted with purple and red petals and the stairway was surrounded by vegetation of colourful tones. He went up the stairway and found out it was some sort of shortcut that led to the forest. He walked on until he reached the lake. The soothing sound of the water filled his ears and he started humming while he sat on the shore. Green moss covered the margins; the water reflected the blue sky. Jensen felt safe there. He was basically a nomad but he could picture himself living there. He didn’t need much, just a comfortable bed, the stars above him and some fruits to eat.

He was observing the nature that surrounded him, listening to the birds chirping and composing their own melodies, smiling at the little rabbits that gazed at him with curiosity. Then, something caught his attention. What looked like a young man was asleep not far from where he was sitting. Jensen got up and walked until he was standing in front of the sleeping form. He was only dressed with a piece of cloth covering his nether regions, his skin had a golden glow and his long brown hair fell over his neck and shoulders. He had adorned it with a crown of flowers. Jensen imagined that he was some sort of faun, perhaps an actor who was performing at the nearest village and got lost. The mysterious creature stretched his arms and legs and opened his eyes. Jensen was amazed at how beautiful those eyes were, their colour a mixture of hazel, blue and green. But the peace he saw in them seemed to be disturbed by him standing there.

\- I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to scare you.   
The boy stood on his feet. He was tall, strong, he resembled a nature god.  
\- Are you able to see me? – Asked. – I thought humans couldn’t see us, they could only feel our presences.  
Jensen didn’t know what to reply to that. Was the young man joking?  
\- I don’t understand. – He finally stammered.  
\- I’m the spirit that guards this forest.  
Jensen, for an instant, believed he was in a dream. Certainly, the beauty of the boy was otherworldly and the place was infused with something magical but spirits only existed in legends, fairy tales and songs.  
\- You don’t look like a jester or a court’s fool but I think you’re playing with me.  
The human was taken aback by the innocence in the boy’s eyes.   
\- Humans are incredulous just like the tree and the nymph told me. You shouldn’t have seen me. I don’t know why you did but I’m going to disappear into the woods.  
Those words sounded sincere. The tone of his voice denoted a little sadness.  
\- No, wait! – He couldn’t help to touch him to keep him from fleeing. – I had heard tales but I didn’t think it was possible....do you have a name?  
\- My name is Jarpad.   
The spirit visibly relaxed.  
\- Jarpad is a nice name. It has musicality. I’m Jensen, I’m an artist, I create and I tell stories.  
\- Come with me. – Jarpad held his hand. - I’ll show you where I live and I’ll tell you lots of stories.

Jensen was feeling fascinated by the creature, the forest was enchanting him in a way nothing had ever done before. Suddenly, he felt part of it; there was no other place he wished to go. The hand of the spirit was warm, assuring. He let himself be led through the trees, deeper and deeper into the secrets of nature. He was never coming back to the temple.


	3. Stories

While walking across that beautiful place, Jensen saw deers standing on their hind legs to reach for the juiciest leaves in the branches, saw little fox cubs sleeping peacefully, saw squirrels carrying nuts and hiding them all over the place. Jarpad pointed at a swarm of bees in search of pollen, he pointed at an army of ants dragging a dead earthworm towards their nest. Jarpad showed him every detail, every little thing, nothing was insignificant, everything had its reason, its meaning. 

\- I bet everything has its story. – said the human.  
Jarpad looked at him:  
\- It does. The old oak told me before he died that we are story first.  
\- Death also exists here? – Asked Jensen. The spirit could feel sorrow in that question.  
\- But death brings life. It’s the constant circle. The old oak was struck by lightning, his burnt trunk and branches serve as home for some animals, they even feed the insects.   
Then, Jarpad remembered something:  
– Death here is only permanent when we leave.  
The human sensed something was disturbing the young spirit. He moved closer and touched him softly, Jarpad’s hair brushing the tip of his fingers.  
\- What’s wrong?  
Jarpad’s eyes where full of a pain Jensen couldn’t imagine a creature like him was able to experience.  
\- If I leave, the forest dies, it goes extinct. 

The human furrowed his brow; Jarpad thought it gave him a lovely appearance, his heart was melting with the touch and the vision.  
\- Why would you leave?  
The expression reflected on those multicoloured eyes shifted to something Jensen couldn’t quite read. It was warm; it was like the sun rising over the ocean, like the light of the moon shining through dark clouds.  
\- Why do we do things for? Why do we cry and laugh and feel happy and feel sad? It’s a blessing but also a disease.

Jensen couldn’t answer, he was a bit scared but fascinated at the same time. Was a spell being casted on him? He finally sat on a mossy fallen tree, Jarpad sat by his side.  
\- I promised to tell you stories but I’m just complaining.  
\- You showed me the stories, that's better. Now it’s my turn.

The human realised he was still holding the hand of the young spirit but didn’t let go.  
\- Do you love someone? – asked Jarpad bluntly.  
Jensen smiled sweetly at the spirit.  
\- I love poetry, words, music. But I’m not in love if that’s what you mean. But speaking of love, let me tell you a story.  
He clutched Jarpad’s hand while the young spirit listened attentively.  
\- Moss and Water fell in love. But they couldn’t be together. Moss needed the soil to grow, to live, water had to flow everywhere and never remain in the same place. Their hearts ached for each other, separation was a slow dead for them. But Mother Nature took pity and decided to arrange things. She allowed Moss to live beside Water and allowed Water to nourish Moss. This is why we always find one by the other.

Jensen sighed in satisfaction when he finished his tale. Looked at Jarpad again and saw tears in his eyes. The young spirit knew damn well that if he started crying, rain would unfold, but he wasn’t able to contain his emotions. His voice trembled when he told Jensen:  
\- You have to be one of us.


	4. Love

Night was descending upon them slowly, as if to not interrupt them. The stars were starting to sparkle to their own rhythm, like playing their own silent music. The air began to chill; Jensen could already feel its needles on his skin.  
\- It’s getting late. I think it’s time to go back to the temple. I’ll return tomorrow morning to see you again.  
The human got up but the spirit of the forest didn’t let go of his hand.  
\- Do you live in the temple? – He asked.  
\- I live everywhere. – Jensen smiled at him. – Don’t be sad, I promise I’ll be back.  
\- I wish you could stay here forever.  
\- Forever only exists for creatures like you.   
He put his other hand on Jarpad’s and gently extricated his fingers from the delicate ones of the spirit. Afterwards, he caressed that silky brown hair before walking towards the stairway made of rocks that had led him there.

 

When approaching the temple, Jensen couldn’t help recite a poem he had composed a long time ago:  
“Have you seen my love?  
He’s the king of all the land.  
Have you seen my love?  
He’s been searching for the gold.  
He wears a crown of flowers in his hair  
To capture faeries.”

 

Jarpad wasn’t able to move from the place he was seated. His heart was broken in a million pieces and he didn’t even know why. He knew Jensen wasn’t lying about returning but he couldn’t bear to lose him again when the night fell. He looked up at the sky and pleaded:  
\- Sister Night, don’t come so soon. He leaves when you appear; he doesn’t like your embrace and so seeks refuge. I want to be by his side a little bit longer.

Suddenly, the place became darker and colder, the stars stopped their particular melody and the moon hid behind protective clouds. A familiar sound crept through the forest, heavy steps like thunder getting closer to the young spirit. He wasn’t afraid; he knew perfectly well that old figure dressed in a grey tunic. It was his father, Time.  
\- You can’t manipulate natural processes, my child. Your mother and I have rules and if broken, everything perishes.  
Jarpad lowered his eyes.  
\- You’re not the first of my children to fall in love with a human, you won’t be the last. You know the deal: you must decide what is more important to you.  
Jarpad felt audacious all of a sudden.  
\- Why create love, then? Why let it poison me?  
Time shook his head.  
\- You don’t understand. Love is our very essence but love needs harmony, equilibrium. To reach that, you become human or he becomes immortal. With all the consequences.   
Jarpad nodded.  
\- Just don’t let me hurt too much, father.  
Time put his wrinkled hand over the young spirit’s head.  
\- I’ll accept whatever your decision is. If he chooses to be one of us, you’ll need me.   
Having said that, Time walked away.


	5. Life.

Jarpad had spent the whole night strolling through the forest he guarded. He observed the animals; the ones who slept were in peace and the ones who were awake like the owls observed him back. He hugged the trees; he wanted to feel their force, their strength. He touched lightly the tiny flowers that grew beneath them, breathed in the perfumes that filled the darkness. He finally stopped by the lake and admired the stars reflected on its clear surface. The nymph surged from its depths; she was worried about him since they last spoke.  
\- So you’re really in love with him?  
Jarpad didn’t need to reply, she could see everything in his eyes.  
\- What are you going to do?  
\- I won’t leave you. I can’t let you die.  
Jarpad seemed defeated but he wasn’t sad like the last time.  
\- If he loves you back, he’ll stay.  
He smiled feebly.  
\- I’ll settle for having him around every day.

 

Jensen woke up that morning with a feeling of a profound unhappiness. The thought of leaving that place to go to another village, another town, was like a weight on his heart. For the first time in a long while, he felt like quitting the nomad life. The forest was a source of inspiration; he knew he could write music and poetry in it. He felt fulfilled there, the yearning of his soul sated. The rays of sun were entering through the window of his simple room, they invigorated him. A chant in his mind like those of the birds in the branches of the trees, Nature was calling him. He realised his unhappiness would go away the moment he stepped foot into the woods, the moment he met those eyes of hazel, blue and green.  
He shared the company of the monks during breakfast, he sang for them as a show of gratitude. He announced he was departing to another world, to another life. The monks gave him their blessing.

Jensen climbed up the steps towards the forest almost running. He stopped at a clearing decorated with the most beautiful flowers he had even seen. The air carried the perfume of rosemary and the sun bathed him making his blondish hair seem like threads of gold.  
\- Jarpad! – He shouted. The wind echoed his voice.   
The young spirit appeared like a butterfly. Jensen had to catch his breath. The beauty of the creature was overwhelming.  
\- I want to live here. – He finally said – I can’t go anywhere else after seeing this and seeing you.  
He looked intently at Jarpad. Then, he started to walk slowly towards him. The spirit laughed and laughed and laughed, a sound more gorgeous than any musical instrument could ever play.  
\- I’ve made up my mind. My heart is yours. I know you’ll protect me. – Jensen continued talking.  
Jarpad stopped laughing for a moment to say:  
\- I love you.  
Jensen fell silent but he could hear the beating of his heart, pounding in his chest like a drum. He took Jarpad’s hands, pushed him towards himself and embraced him. Their lips met, the kiss sweeter than honey.

 

They were lying on the grass when Jensen told Jarpad:  
\- I’ll grow old here; I’ll die by your side.  
The spirit spoke with a soft voice:  
\- You don’t have to grow old, you don’t have to die, you can become immortal.   
\- Tell me how, my love.   
\- My father will grant you eternity. But that means you won’t be able to go away, to go back to the humans again. You’ll be one of us.  
Jensen stared up at the blue sky. He had no family, no home. The friends he made, he left behind.  
\- I accept.

 

Father Time came. The forest stilled, remained petrified. He gave the human sand from his hourglass and told him to swallow it. When Jensen did it, he could feel himself being transformed: he wasn’t flesh and blood anymore but energy, nature, love.   
Father Time spoke to Jensen with his solemn voice:  
\- You’ll guard the water that runs underneath the soil, the water in the caves and inside the rocks. That water nourishes the Earth, shields the diamonds, the silver and the gold. Just like music nourishes humanity and poetry shields the treasures of the soul.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

Legend has it that laughter can be heard by the pilgrims that cross the forest. Some say it’s an enchanted place, others don’t pay much attention. What is clear is that the forest has magic in it and those who look for it, find it.

THE END.


End file.
